


Movie Night

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cock Worship, Coitus Interruptus, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Little Brothers, M/M, Mary Needs To Learn to Knock..., Movie Night, Pouting Dean Winchester, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Trying to keep things hot and heavy is hard. It's especially hard, however, when your mom keeps walking in during the good part.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 424





	1. Chapter 1

Trying to keep a secret from Mama Mary Winchester is no joke. 

Because, apart from the hunter instincts she acquired over years of hunting with her dad, she has the sixth sense only available to mothers. 

It's the one that alerts Mommy Dearest to any mischievous and/or potentially dangerous (Read: Fun) behavior exhibited by one or more of her children at any time of the day, no matter how far away the little runt is...

* Dads have it, as well, but the patriarchal powers of perception dim in comparison to the abilities of the ones who actually gave birth. *

Now, back to Mary. 

Every time Sam and Dean try to have a quick fuck behind a closed door or enjoy a makeout session in one of the Bunker's dark hallways, Mary interrupts them.

She will inexplicably pop in to offer a snack or to see if they have any laundry that needs to be washed. The worst, however, is when she pokes her head in to ask about their general well-being.

No matter what Sam and Dean do, how well they plan, or which new hiding spot they find, Mother Mary tracks them down. _Every. Damn. Time._

They love having their mom back. Of course, they do. But her presence sure puts a damper on their once-vigorous, now almost non-existent, love life.

Tonight the boys are determined to spend some time in each other's company; i.e. they’re super horny and desperately in need of a little Sam-and-Dean alone time.

So, after much planning and deliberation, the brothers decide to have a movie night in the _only_ guaranteed-mom-free zone in the Men of Letters' Bunker: Dean’s Man Cave. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re sure she won’t come in here?” Sam asked, setting the bowl of prepared popcorn on the table between the matching recliners. 

“No way, dude. The last time she ‘accidentally’ walked in, she found me with my pants down around my ankles, dick-in-hand, enjoying a little B-A-B on the big screen. There’s no way she would risk it again.” 

Sam chuckled. “I kind of wish I’d been there to see the looks on your faces.” 

Dean smirked. “Well, I’m sure you can picture mine. You’ve seen it enough times…” He shook out a large blanket and tossed it over the back of Sam’s chair.  “As for mom... It was mostly embarrassment, a little confusion, and just a  _ slight _ hint of horrified fascination.” He turned to his brother. “Kind of like that look on people’s faces when they drive past a nasty wreck.” 

Sam grimaced. “Gotta say, man, I’m damn glad it was you, and not me, she walked in on. I probably wouldn’t have been able to look her in the eye for a month.” He shuddered before settling into the recliner.  “It didn’t even seem to phase you!” 

Dean shrugged before grabbing a handful of buttery popcorn. “It was on her, man. She should know better than to walk in without knockin’.” He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He muted it, though, so they could continue talking through the previews. 

“Besides, it’s not the first time someone’s caught me tuggin’ one out. And it probably isn’t going to be the last.” 

“I suppose that’s true-- Hey, remember when Donna saw you in the shower?” Sam grinned. “That was hilarious!” 

“Maybe for you, ” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He pointedly looked at the screen instead of his brother. 

“Aw, c’ mon, Dean. Even you have to admit it was like a scene straight outta’ a movie.” He laughed, recalling Donna's retelling of how Dean screamed like a girl. He'd dropped the soap and stepped on it, falling on his ass. Donna claimed she was scarred for life. 

“Shut it,” Dean groused. 

Sam looked over at his brother and couldn’t help the grin it elicited. “It wasn’t that bad, Dean.” 

“Yes, it was.” 

“Nah, I’m sure it was blurry what with the frosted glass-” 

“Shut up, Sam. ” 

“--and with all that steam, Donna probably couldn’t see much anyway.” 

Dean huffed, “You done?” 

Sam answered with a naughty smirk. “Not that there was much for her to see…”  He laughed when a handful of popcorn hit him in the chest. 

Now, full-on pouting, Dean muttered to himself as the movie finally started up, and he clicked the volume back on.  _ “I don’t recall you complaining…”  _

Realizing he may have pushed Dean a bit too far by insulting his manhood, Sam tried to appease him. "I was only teasing…” 

“Whatever. Let’s just watch the movie.” 

“I didn’t mean it, Dean.” 

“Are you gonna talk through the whole movie?” 

“I wouldn’t change a thing about it, you know.” 

“Sam, seriously. I thought we were havin' Movie Night. So, shut up and watch the damn movie.”

Sam slowly rose from his chair. 

“Not the length...” 

He got down on his knees in front of Dean’s chair.

Dean’s eyes flicked down to him before returning to the car chase taking place on the screen. 

Sam pulled Dean’s dick out of his sweats. He stroked it from root to tip. “...or the way it curves slightly to the left…” He leaned down to lick a bead of pre-come off of the head. 

“I love how heavy it is in my hand,” he murmured, wrapping his fist around it and squeezing gently. 

Dean inhaled sharply and moved to the edge of his seat. His eyes stayed focused on the movie, though. 

“...and this vein,” Sam groaned, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the thick vein that runs up the underside of Dean’s cock. “God, I  _ love  _ this vein.” Sam ducked his head to lick up the length of his brother’s hardening dick.

Sam made sure the aforementioned vein was thoroughly coated with his saliva before he continued.

“I love that you don’t shave any of this for me,” he said, gently tugging on the thatch of dark hair at the base of Dean’s dick. He buried his nose in it and breathed deeply. “Fuck, Dean-- It smells so good. Sweaty and musty.” 

One of Dean’s hands slowly moved to cup the back of Sam’s head. He ran his fingers through Sam’s long hair.  _ “ _ _ What else, Sammy?”  _

  
  


Sam glanced up to find two familiar green eyes staring back at him. Dean's pupils were blown wide with arousal. Sam shivered. 

“It’s the perfect girth, too," Sam said, "almost makes me gag every time you fuck my throat.” 

Dean snickers softly. 

Sam gives him a look. “Dean, I’m trying to give you a compliment here...” 

Coughing in an attempt to cover his amusement, Dean mumbles, “You said ‘girth’, dude. I couldn’t help it.”  Once he’s recovered, Dean nods for Sam to continue. 

Sam resumes stroking Dean’s cock. But this time, he pushes the tip of his tongue into Dean’s slit. 

Dean’s body jerks. Sam smiles before he opens his mouth wide enough for only the head to slide over his tongue. Then, he gently wiggles his tongue beneath the head, teasing the sensitive nerve endings there. 

Above him, Dean gasps and tosses his head back. He tugs Sam’s hair sharply and grips his dick tightly right at the base. He pants loudly through his nose, his jaw clenched so tight it will probably ache tomorrow.

Sam patiently waits until Dean’s no longer on the verge of coming. Then, he uses one hand to fist the bottom half of Dean’s cock while he blows him. 

He alternates between sucking and licking, coaxing Dean a little deeper with each bob of his head. 

When bitter saltiness hits the back of his throat, Sam grunts and moves his hand from Dean’s dick to up under his tee-shirt. 

Dean hisses when Sam's fingers find a sensitive nipple and tweak it. He rolls the nub between his thumb and pointer finger, relaxing his throat completely to allow Dean all the way in. 

Gripping Sam’s hair in his fist, Dean starts slowly thrusting. Each time Sam’s nose bumps his groin, Dean freezes. He waits, until Sam’s on the verge of tapping out, then slowly pulls away. 

He allows Sam to take a deep breath between his thrusts. 

When Dean feels the edge of his orgasm creep in, his thrusts get deeper, and the breaks in between them become increasingly shorter. 

His balls draw up, and he jerks his hips forward, burying his dick in his brother’s throat. He grunts loudly as he comes. He is surprised to hear an echoing grunt come from Sam. 

Leaning to the side, Dean sees Sam’s dick oozing cum against his belly, like a bubbling fountain. 

Knowing he made his brother come untouched...

Dean’s dick produces a second weaker offering of milky cum down Sam’s waiting throat. 

Sam chokes and pulls off, coughing. 

“Damn, Sammy…” Dean groans, leaning back in his chair. 

Sam wipes white spittle off of his chin then gets up from the floor. He sits down in his chair after tucking his dick back into his sweats. 

Dean does the same, then reaches across the gap to fist Sam’s hair and pull him into a rough kiss. 

Licking his lips, Dean gently pats Sam’s cheek before settling back and picking up the remote. “I think we should have Movie Night more often...” 

Sam chuckles before squealing like a girl when there’s a knock on the door. 

Dean doubles over with laughter.  Wiping tears from his eyes, he smirks. “Yeah?” he calls out. 

“I overheard you two talking about watching a movie, so I brought back some stuff from the store.” 

Dean’s curiosity is piqued, so he walks over to the door and opens it up. 

Mary smiles at him before handing him a plastic bag. “I don’t want to interrupt. You boys have fun.” 

Before Dean can so much as utter a ‘thank you’, she walks away. 

Closing the door, he carries the bag over to his recliner and sits down to sift through it. 

He pulls out his favorite candy and a bag of chile-lime-flavored jerky. "Dude! This is awesome!" 

Sam cranes his neck, trying to see into the bag. 

He smacks his brother in the arm when Dean purposely blocks his view. “C’ mon, Dean! She said it was for both of us!” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, Samantha. I’m not done getting mine out yet.” He spots a bag of licorice and quickly pulls it out. 

Sam immediately grabs for it. “You don’t even like licorice, Dean! Give it here!” 

“Maybe I changed my mind.” 

“You’re such a dick,” Sam grumbles, carefully setting a bottle of coca-cola on the ground. After grabbing his peanut butter cups, he stares longingly at the licorice still sitting in Dean’s lap. He crosses his arms over his chest. “Jerk.” 

Satisfied that he’s done his big-brotherly duty, Dean presses play on the remote and tosses the licorice at Sam. 

“Alright, bitch, you win. Now, let’s watch the movie.” 


End file.
